


with the colours you brought

by minaus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, be prepared for a long ride!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaus/pseuds/minaus
Summary: in which mina and chaeyoung’s world are colourless and monotonous, until they find the colours in each other.





	1. pink lavender

Mina’s world was monotonous, black and white. Flowers never seemed to be as pretty as others described, they were never pink, blue nor yellow and the sky was either always a dull grey in the day or jet black at night.

 

Myoui Mina was already 21 and hasn’t seen a single colour except black and white. It was said that once you’ve met your soulmate, then you’ll be able to see the world in colours. Your soulmate would bring light to your life, coloring your world ina spectrum of colours.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Momo asked, staring at the sky, her luscious locks brushing Mina’s collarbones as she leaned on her shoulders.

 

Momo and Mina had been best friends ever since they were in the womb, quite literally. Their families were neighbours and they would always bring up the story of how their mothers would feel a kick in their wombs when they passed by each other, it was as if the two girls were communicating with each other. They grew up together and naturally became close to one another, knowing each other’s secrets as if it were their own.

 

“The fact that your sky is blue and mine isn’t,” Mina said softly, with a sigh following her sentence.

 

It’s true, Momo had already met her soulmate. Momo would constantly talk about the beautiful orange sunset, the aqua blue ocean and the hazel brown in her girlfriend, Nayeon’s eyes which Momo absolutely adored.

 

“Oh... It’s alright, you’ll me—“ Momo began, Mina cutting her off.

 

“It’s been 21 years Momo, I’m beginning to feel that my soulmate’s avoiding me,” 

 

Momo felt bad for Mina, she felt bad that she couldn’t see these colours for herself, a girl like her deserved to be surrounded in a world with colours. Momo’s arms found her way around Mina and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

“Soon. You’ll meet them soon.”

“I hope so too.”

 

-

 

Mina worked at a cafè near her home so she didn’t need to travel much and unless necessary, she usually just stays at home and spends her time playing computer games at home. Maybe Mina’s lack of time outside her home was one of the reasons keeping her from meeting her soulmate.

 

Well, at least that was what she thought, until—

 

The cafè was crowded as it was lunch hour and many students and people who worked nearby came to the cafè to get their daily caffeine, Mina

was working the counter shift, her mind was a mess taking all the ridiculously extravagant orders that the customers wanted.

 

“Can I get the rainbow drink?”

 

“Rainbow drink?” The cafè most certainly did not have that on the menu, even if they did, Mina wouldn’t have known. Mina turned her eyes away from the screen to look at the owner of the voice.

 

The girl, at first glance, was nothing different from the rest but something that caught Mina’s eye caused her to stare at the girl in front of her. It wasn’t the black coat she was wearing, the seemingly expensive white watch on her wrist or even her long black hair and the bangs that fell on her forehead.

 

Her eyes, they were a shade Mina had never seen before.

 

Perhaps the girl caught her staring and looked at Mina with an eyebrow raised, causing Mina to snap out of it.

 

“S-Sorry, we don’t have that on the menu,” Mina stuttered, she doesn’t usually do that.

 

“Oh,” The girl paused awhile, she appeared to he scanning Mina up and down with a look of confusion on her face, then continued on and said “Black coffee?”

 

“Sure thing,” Mina looked at the screen and entered the girl’s order, regaining her composure.

 

“That’ll be a dollar and fifty cents,” Mina turned to look at the girl again and oh god— they were making direct eye contact now and it was clear that her eyes was a colour she had never seen before.

 

“is she—”

 

The girl reached into pocket of her coat and pulled out a few coins then pressed them onto Mina’s hands hurriedly. Then, as if she were in a rush, the girl ran out of the cafè without her drink.

 

“Hey!” Mina called out to the girl, she could still see her running through the glass doors of the cafè but she never turned to look back.

 

Mina was left in a state of conusion for the rest of the day. That scene has been repeating itself on her mind and she couldn’t help thinking of the pairof eyes she was looking into.

 

-

 

Chaeyoung ran out of the cafè as fast as her legs could take her, her heart pumping fast and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She stopped once she thought that she was far enough to not be seen by the mysterious woman she had met a few minutes earlier.

 

She found herself out of breath and panting from all the exercise she had just done. Chaeyoung pulled her phone out of the pocket of her coat and dialed a certain number before putting the device next to her ear.

 

“Dahyun-ah, do you still have your colour book with you?” Chaeyoung asked, still short of breath.

 

“Colour book? Oh my god Chaeng, you met them?” Dahyun was obviously excited for her friend, Chaeyoung could hear her squealing on the other side.

 

“I’m not sure... can you bring it over to my place please?” Chaeyoung begged

 

“Alright, I’ll be there soon,” Dahyun said before hanging up. Chaeyoung started walking towards her house a few meters away, an uncertain smile slowly forming on her face.

 

-

 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun met during their schooling years, the first day they met was certainly something they could not forget.

 

Dahyun had already been the popular one in school because of her friends she met in church meanwhile Chaeyoung had some difficulties making friends, she was a young and shy girl back in those days.

 

One day, Chaeyoung sat alone at the round table at the corner of the canteen, picking at the green peas on her plate and sulking. Dahyun was just passing by, plate in her hands and talking to her friends until she saw the pouting girl and decided to approach her, simply because she was a friendly person and it seemed like a good thing to do at that moment.

 

“Where are your friends?” Dahyun asked.

 

Chaeyoung jumped at the sudden question asked by the stranger, Dahyun was looking at her with such intent eyes she felt intimidated. This was the first time anyone even tried to speak to her, she was at a loss and didn’t know what to do.

 

“Friends? T-they’re not here today,” Chaeyoung was lying of course, she didn’t really have anyone to refer to as a friend.

 

“Then I’ll be your friend for the day! Can we sit here?” Dahyun saw the girl’s hand shake while she nodded and gestured for them to take a sit, she found it cute.

 

While they were eating, Dahyun kept asking Chaeyoung questions and they found out that they shared many common interests, the two of them weren’t awkward at all and it was the first time Chaeyoung was truly happy at school.

 

After that day, Dahyun got closer to Chaeyoung and drifted off from her other friends. The two of them were basically peas from the same pod, they shared the same type of humour and they found it so easy to talk to each other.

 

It was weird though, they seemed so perfect for each other but their worlds never changed, black and white was all they ever saw.

 

-

 

Dahyun arrived at Chaeyoung’s apartment, a thick book in her hands and a wide grin plastered on her face as she sets the book on the long coffee table and takes a seat on the leather sofa.

 

“You ready?” Dahyun asked,

 

“I guess so,” Chaeyoung replied. She wasn’t.

 

Chaeyoung knew the contents of the book very well, it was the Colour Book and it was basically treated like a bible here. Every page of the book contained a colour printed on the top and the name of it at the bottom. It starts from the darkest shade of red to the lightest shade of yellow, thus the thickness of the book.

 

The book was used as a reference for people who have met their soulmate, to check if they have started to see colours. The first time you meet your soulmate, you will only be able to see first shade of colour you saw of them. For example, if you looked at their blonde hair first, you’ll be able to see that shade of yellow. As you see them more, you’ll slowly be able to see more colours and then in about 2 weeks, you’ll finally be able to see all the colours that have existed.

 

“Here goes nothing,” Chaeyoung murmured under her breath as Dahyun flipped the pages one by one.

 

“Wine Red?” Dahyun asked as the first page revealed nothing but a lighter shade of black. Chaeyoung shook her head as they continued on to the second page.

 

Page 32.

 

Page 101.

 

Page 234.

 

Page 527.

 

“No, nope, not this one,” Chaeyoung was beginning to lose hope, it was already half the book and all she saw was different hues of black.

 

Maybe she was mistaken.

 

Page 617.

 

Page 760.

 

Pag—

 

_“Oh?”_

 

Page 865. “Pink Lavender.”

 

 

 


	2. waiting

“Stop!” Chaeyoung shouted,

It was beautiful. For the 19 years in her life, she has never seen something quite like this. This shade looked so graceful and elegant, it’s definitely something that grasps attention, well at least Chaeyoung’s attention.

The girl at the café wore this shade on her lips, Chaeyoung saw it once she got to the front of the counter. She was utterly shocked, she never thought she would meet her soulmate like this, in this situation. The pink on the girl’s lips was all she could look at while she ordered, she basically lost all her words and just ordered the most ridiculous thing ever. Hopefully she didn’t mind.

“Her lips were this colour... Lavender Pink,” Chaeyoung said, the corners of her lips curling up as she said the name of the colour.

“You were already looking at her lips huh?” Dahyun teased, a devilish grin on her face.

“Oh shut up,” Chaeyoung hit Dahyun on the shoulders playfully.

Chaeyoung thought this was exciting and all, but truth is, she was more afraid than happy about the fact that she met that girl.

-

After that day, Mina has been looking forward to go to work, she tried convincing herself that it was because she loved working at the cafè but well, anyone could tell it was because of the girl with the brown eyes. Mina found herself staring at the entrance when there were no customers, hoping to see a the girl come through the door, looking for Mina.

Mina found it rather amusing, that she would be missing someone she barely knew so much, she wondered if the girl felt the same. She tore page 901 of her Colour Book out and pasted it on her wall, “Chocolate Brown” she recited over and over, as if it would bring those eyes to live if she said it enough.

The girl never came, not after a day, a week, a month.

-

Chaeyoung chose not to visit the cafè after that day. It wasn’t because she didn’t like the girl, there was no reason not to like a stunning woman like her. God no.

“Then why don’t you go visit her? Don’t you want to see your soulmate?” Dahyun asked.

It was a cold night, the thunder was extremely loud and the rain splattered on the windows as if they were bullets.

“I can’t.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I’ll only hurt her.”

Chaeyoung was close to breaking now, any more she would just fall apart. Dahyun can’t see her like this.

“Chaeng, is there something you’re not telling me?”

One drop.

Two drops.

God, now it won’t stop falling.

“Why are you crying? Chaeng what’s wro—“

Chaeyoung has really lost it, her eyes were like a faucet, she searched her surroundings and grabbed onto the closest thing to her around her for comfort, which turned out to be Dahyun.

“I’ll only hurt her.” Chaeyoung said again.

-

Chaeyoung’s was a happy child back then, her hair tied up into two little braids and she always smiled so wide, her dimples showed everywhere she went. Her family would have movie nights on Sundays and however busy her parents were, they always made time to tell Chaeyoung a bedtime story before she slept and she would remember all of them, begging her parents to re-tell the story.

It was all fun and games. Until her father passed away. Chaeyoung’s father had an illness that ran in the family, he died at a young age and that caused her mother to be severely upset. There was a point of time Chaeyoung absolutely hated her father,

“How can you just leave the people you love without a word?!” Chaeyoung said during the funeral, the adults immediately shushed her and shoved her into a room to avoid her causing ‘unnecessary commotion’.

Chaeyoung would still remember her mother being dazed most of the time, she no longer told stories the same way, somehow they all ended on a bad note. Just like her own, when she took her own life, leaving Chaeyoung by herself, scared and alone.

Chaeyoung then ended up living with her grandmother, who always told her that everything was going to be alright but she knew, that wasn’t the case. That was when she decided to distance herself away from other people, that way she won’t hurt anyone.

-

“Oh,”

This was the first time Dahyun ever heard about this, she felt more guilty than surprised, how could she have not known about Chaeyoung’s past as her friend?

“Don’t worry, you can’t hurt me, I’m a bad bitch.” Dahyun said, drying Chaeyoung’s tears witha small piece of cotton.

Chaeyoung chuckled at the vine reference and her friend’s attempt to cheer her up, smiling a little so Dahyun’s efforts won’t go to waste.

Chaeyoung was smiling but well, she really wasn’t. She knew that someday, she’ll be breaking the heart of the girl that was by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for such a short chapter


	3. big brown eyes

It was everywhere, the pink that she saw on her lips. 

It was there one sunday morning on the train, Chaeyoung had her earphones on, a slow romantic song playing while she pulled out a book about historic art and started reading the words on the browned pages. 

“Can I sit here?” someone asked, it was asked softly but still disrupted Chaeyoung’s peace.

Chaeyoung looked up and was dumbstruck, her eyes widening as she saw a woman in her mid-thirties in front of her. 

It wasn’t her face, she had a pretty one but that wasn’t it. It wasn’t what made Chaeyoung’s heart stop a little.

Chaeyoung could see it so clearly, the pink in the woman’s coat, it stood out in the monotonous background.

“Y-yes, sure, take a seat.” Chaeyoung replied as she turned away from the woman and looked back at the pages of book. At this point, she wasn’t reading anymore, how could she? 

-

It was there again, the pink. 

This time, a tuesday afternoon. Chaeyoung walked to the 4th storey of the building round the corner of Orbit street, the neon “kind but not soft” sign greeting her as she pushed the doors open to reveal a large space with numerous paintings hung on the wall. 

Chaeyoung was an artist, she found solace in painting, drawing and even photography, it was where she could express her true feelings and convey them through her works. 

This art studio used to belong to an old couple whom of which were both quite well-known in the art industry, they discovered Chaeyoung’s talents during a competition she participated in when she was 16 years old and were thoroughly impressed.

So impressed that they became her mentors and taught her more about the arts for free and when they retired, they gave the art studio to her as a gift. 

“We’re so proud of you, Chaeyoung.” Mrs Kang sniffled as she held Chaeyoung’s hands in hers.

That was the first time she ever felt so loved and appreciated in a long time, the warmth in Mrs Kang’s hands reaching her heart and filling her empty soul.

That tuesday afternoon, she entered the art studio, it immediately put her in a good mood as she stepped into the space. 

Chaeyoung always used paints in her work, different coloured ones. It was a rather stupid idea but she found it meaningful, to not see the true colours of her work and rather appreciate each and every stroke that made it.

Maybe she forgot about the fact that the colours will slowly start showing up when she meets her soulmate. 

Pink. 

More pink. 

It was everywhere in her paintings. she had painted the sky, the flowers, the ground, buildings, people with pink. 

Chaeyoung was reminded of the girl in the café, her lips, were this colour too. 

Maybe this made her change her mind, a turning point perhaps. 

The paintings were beautiful, even more so with colour and Chaeyoung thought,

“What if I wanted to see more?”

“Blue, Yellow, Red, are they just as pretty?”

“Maybe I should go see her.”

“I can’t be running away forever, can I?”

She was unsure, of course. Her trauma still existed but she felt a little bit better about it now, a little more confident to find her soulmate. 

-

“Was I too ugly for her?”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Was she already with someone else?”

Mina thought of a thousand reasons why the brown-eyed girl didn’t come to look for her, it was all she could think about at night, causing many sleepless nights.

However much Mina wanted to see the girl, she was afraid of seeing her too. She didn’t have the best experiences of having relationships in the past.

Back in her high school days, Mina’s had a few relationships where it was declared to be ‘temporary’ before it even started. Most people had those as to gain some dating experience before they met their soulmates. 

That wasn’t the cause of the problems though, the girls she had been with were all very nice and they all ended on a good note.

It was her relationship with Yoo Jeongyeon that caused her to be so scared of loving. 

Mina was in class, a notebook on her table as she scribbled on the blank piece of paper, her earphones plugged in with classical music playing. This was her usual routine, after lunch, she would stay in class to finish up her homework. It was usually peaceful as many of her classmates have gone out for lunch, leaving the classroom empty. Just Mina and Mozart.

Or at least that’s what she thought.

On a particular day, Jeongyeon stayed in class, taking up the seat right beside Mina. Jeongyeon watched Mina intently, her eyes staring at her face as she smiled.

“The colour of your hair is really pretty, you know that right?”

Mina was caught off guard, not really understanding what she had just said, she asked,

“Why would I?”

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows, 

“Can’t you see the colours? I’ve been seeing them ever since I met you,” 

Mina was confused now. She knows clearly she hasn’t but rather than questioning it, she decided to just accept what she has heard. A mistake she didn’t realize until later.

Jeongyeon had somehow convinced Mina that she was a special case, that she would only start seeing the colours later. Yoo Jeongyeon had a way with her words.

Mina’s first ever date with Jeongyeon was at the library, it would’ve been called just a study session if not for the kiss that they shared in the middle of question 6 of their mathematics assignment.

“The answer is 5.14cm, I am sure of it!” Jeongyeon said, full of confidence.

“It’s not... Oh my god Jeongyeon, you’ve been getting all the questions wrong so far, weren’t you supposed to be the top student?” Mina said, pouting

“You haven’t seen wrong yet,” Jeongyeon smirked cheekily,

“Right, and wh—“ Mina stopped halfway, not that she wanted to, but it was hard to talk with Jeongyeon’s lips pressed onto hers. 

Everything Jeongyeon did always made Mina swoon, falling deeper for the cheesy girl that made her heart race with her words and actions. 

But days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

Mina has yet to see any other colours. It made her a little jealous that Jeongyeon could see everything so clearly but her suspicions grew, was she really a special case?

Her suspicions were proven to be true.

“I’ll be coming later, wait for me alright?” Jeongyeon said earlier that day. They had a date planned in the library, they were supposed to be studying chemistry that day.

Mina was about to leave for the library but when she saw the message, she decided she had more time and could afford to use the restroom in school before heading out.

As soon as Mina pushed the doors to the restroom open, her heart dropped.

Two girls had their faces pressed against each other, one facing Mina, the other had their backs turned away from Mina.

Although it was just the back, Mina could recognize that figure anywhere, it was none other than Yoo Jeongyeon whom she was supposed to be meeting later. The same Jeongyeon who had told her that,

“You’re the only one I would love my whole life,”

Mina broke down. She should have seen it coming, there were no such things as special cases.

Later she found out that Jeongyeon fought with her soulmate the day she approached Mina, she was merely looking for company, someone to cure her own loneliness and Mina was never truly loved by the girl she loved. 

Mina cried, she did for days. Teardrops rolled from the corners of her eyes down to her cheeks, to her pillowcase as she tried to sleep, her pillow was drenched in tears always.

Mina’s story was never spread around in campus though, she was too embarrassed to share it with anyone except for Momo who kept it a secret. 

Momo had been the one changing Mina’s pillowcase, hugging her to sleep and giving her the re-assurance she needed. 

Mina took 10 long months to get over Yoo Jeongyeon, whom she had only ‘dated’ for 3 weeks. It was a difficult and lengthy proccess simply because Jeongyeon always seemed so sincere in what she did for Mina.

She never apologized though, maybe that’s what hurt Mina more. 

Mina had been so afraid to show her affection to anyone since, so scared to love somebody else. 

But ever since she saw the brown-eyed girl, she started trusting a little more in love. It was probably solely because of the fact that she saw the colour.

“Maybe things will be different this time round.”

That was what she believed when she saw her, until she realized she was probably never coming back to look for Mina. 

The paranoia was coming back.

“What if she doesn’t love me back?”

-

It was Christmas eve, the cafè was not that busy today as many people were out on dates. 

It had been exactly 103 days since they first met, Mina worked the night shift that day and had already given up on waiting for the girl to come back. She was convinced she wouldn’t.

She was wrong.

The little bell that was placed on the front door chimed, signaling a customer’s arrival. Mina was brewing a hot cup of coffee for herself and turned her head to see who it was, she wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour.

It was glaring, the colour of the earmuffs she wore, but it looked really good on the smaller girl. She looked different, she had cut her hair short, framing her face that made her look more child-like.

Not everything changed, however, her brown eyes were still as beautiful as ever. 

Mina’s heart stopped, the girl seemed to be approaching her in slow motion, the background just disappeared as she shone.

The girl’s skin could be seen clearly now, Mina’s smile was just growing as she took little steps closer. 

“Hi.” The girl greeted, her smile was gorgeous, she had a mole by her lips.

“H-Hi.” Mina stuttered, stunned by the beauty in front of her. 

“Can I get a rainbow drink?” The girl’s request was still as ridiculous as ever. 

But how could Mina say no to those big brown eyes and dimples?


	4. where have you been?

Chaeyoung picked out a long coat and stared at it, comparing it to the T-shirt that said “Girl Power!” on her other hand. She held both clothings to her sides as she stared into the mirror, visualizing how she would look in each of them.

 

“Nope.” Chaeyoung chucked both of them away on her bed, which was already full of all the other clothes she had tried on.

 

Chaeyoung put her hands on her head, her fingers digging into her scalp. She was really frustrated.

 

“What if she doesn’t like what I wear?”

 

Chaeyoung muttered to herself, she really wanted to the girl at the café to like her and had been picking out clothes for the past hour.

 

She had plenty of clothes, varying from dresses to polo tees, not to mention her collection of plain white shirts were also astounding. But somehow, despite her extensive amount of clothes, she was facing a dilemma on what to wear.

 

After two whole hours, Chaeyoung put on a hand-knitted sweater and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked good in it. It was a gift from her grandmother. It was a neat and cute sweater with strawberry patterns. Her grandmother told her that it was red, and that someday she’ll see it too.

 

“Red strawberries for my little strawberry,” as her grandmother would say. Chaeyoung liked it when her grandmother called her that, it always made her feel that she was loved.

 

And she was. Chaeyoung’s grandmother was her only source of support before Dahyun came along, she took care of Chaeyoung very well and had always given her the care and attention she needed.

 

-

 

Once, Chaeyoung returned home with bruises on her arms and legs given to her by the bullies in her class, they seemed to hate Chaeyoung for no particular reason.

 

“Why should I stop?” The girl with the short pixie haircut smirked as she gave Chaeyoung’s cheeks a tight slap, a red mark appearing as Chaeyoung screamed.

 

“You have no parents to tell this to anyway,”

 

Chaeyoung’s heart broke into a million pieces as if she got shot. Mentions of her parents always had this effect on her. She felt her heart get really heavy, she could taste her tears at the back of her throat, her eyes were watery.

 

No. She won’t let them get away with this easily.

 

Chaeyoung pushed the girl away as she approaches her with a fist, she stood up and pinned her to the wall.

 

“You’re not going to talk about my parents like this.”

 

Chaeyoung was nervous when she did that, she was uncertain whether it was could be intimidating enough, she was a victim of theirs for a reason.

 

Then the most unthinkable thing happened: A teacher happened to pass by the scene that happened in the classroom and before the girl could do anything, the teacher pulled them both to the principal’s office and was given a good scolding.

 

Later that day, Chaeyoung tried to cover up her bruises with a long-sleeved shirt that Dahyun lent her, she didn’t want her grandmother to worry.

 

“What happened? Chaeyoung, are you hurt?” Her grandmother asked, she sounded worried.

 

Chaeyoung had just been washing the dishes and afraid of wetting her clothes, she rolled the sleeves up and her grandmother coincidentally saw it.

 

“Nothing. Just fell, that’s it.”

 

Chaeyoung hates lying.

 

When Chaeyoung woke up the next day, there was a wrapped up box on her bedside table. A post-it note was pasted on it.

 

“Use this, it will help you recover.”

 

Chaeyoung took the box in her hands and started unwrapping the ribbons, pulling them off and lifting the cover to reveal a small bottle, a few medicinal terms written on it.

 

Tears started to well up in Chaeyoung’s eyes, she always thought that no one cared for her, little did she know, her grandmother absolutely loved her.

 

From that day onwards, Chaeyoung had become much closer with her grandmother. She would share her experiences in school and everything else that interested her online and her grandmother would listen to her closely with a huge smile on her face.

 

Chaeyoung felt loved.

 

-

 

Chaeyoung looked at her finished work that laid on the easel, she wasn’t quite sure if she was pleased with it.

 

The painting was a mess, but it was what she intended, it represented what she felt earlier that day she went to the café again.

 

Chaeyoung sighed and kept her tools and paints back in place on the wooden shelves at the corner of the corner of the studio, she then locked up the place and proceeded with small steps to her destination.

 

Which wasn’t the café, but her soulmate, the girl who worked there.

 

The sun had long setted and instead a beautiful crescent hung in the sky, Chaeyoung looked at the sky and wondered if she would be able to see the night sky in its true colours.

 

It didn’t take long for Chaeyoung to be able to see the café in front of her, she was about a minute away.

 

She stopped over at a shop window and checked herself one last time, brushing a hair that fell on her forehead to the side and noticing the mass amount of couples on the streets in the reflection.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s Christmas Eve.” Chaeyoung realised, she felt a tinge of jealousy as she started to go in the direction of the café with a heavy heart.

 

-

 

Chaeyoung was right at the door now, she had been for the past 5 minutes. She was a bundle of nerves, it was the first time in 19 years she’s ever felt this nervous about entering a café.

 

A thousand questions popped up in her mind, her concerns growing by seconds and Chaeyoung felt so stressed. Then, she remembered an advice that Dahyun had given to her, it was supposedly good advice for when you have to make decisions.

 

“Fuck it,”

 

Chaeyoung pushed the doors open and everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. The café was rather empty and in front of her stood the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on.

 

Chaeyoung approached the counter with slow and steady steps, the girl was looking at her with a small grin.

 

The girl was so near now, Chaeyoung’s heart was racing as she stared at her lips. Pink.

 

“Can I get a rainbow drink?” Chaeyoung was too nervous and she knows it’s ridiculous, but she didn’t know what else to say.

 

The girl paused for a split second, seemingly confused but smiled. She had a beautiful smile too.

 

“Sure. Just hold on.” The girl said, her voice was soothing and gentle, Chaeyoung thought she sounded kind.

 

The girl returned to the counter with a cup in her hands, the liquid inside wasn’t what she ordered though, it was black coffee.

 

Chaeyoung smiled,

 

“She still remembers.”

 

Chaeyoung took the cup from the girl’s hands, their fingers touched for a moment and it made the girl blush,

 

Chaeyoung could see the colours rushing into her cheeks. “Cute,” she thought to herself.

 

-

 

Mina almost made a mess while brewing the coffee, her hands were shaking and her heart was beating extremely fast.

 

The beans.

 

“She looks so adorable today,”

 

Hot water.

 

“Her sweater looks so cute,”

 

Mina turned around and faced the girl again, the girl was smiling and her dimples showed. Mina felt as if her heart exploded.

 

She handed the cup over to the girl’s hands and she felt their fingers touch, it was electrifying and Mina’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Mina wasn’t going to let her leave like this, not again. She was tired of waiting.

 

“Can we talk? I’ll end my shift in 10 minutes,” Mina’s voice was shaky, she was scared that she’ll be rejected.

 

“S-Sure,” The girl stuttered, she seemed to be caught off guard but still smiled anyway as she made her way over to a table near the counter.

 

Mina wasn’t sure what they will be talking about later, but she knew she couldn’t just let the love of her life walk out again.

 

-

 

The girl serves the last few customers as Chaeyoung stared at her from afar, taking in both sips of coffee and the view of the beautiful woman in front of her.

 

She wore a long white turtleneck with small little patterns on them, Chaeyoung realizes that they were the same colour of the sweater she wore. Red.

 

“Red strawberries for my little strawberry,” Chaeyoung muttered underneath her breath.

 

The girl was one of the most beautiful girls she’s ever seen and while admiring her face, she catches Chaeyoung staring.

 

Chaeyoung felt her cheeks burning as the girl looks her in the eye directly, they were staring at each other for a long time. The girl’s cheeks redden as she looked away, giving a small smile which just made Chaeyoung fall harder.

 

-

 

Mina felt the girl’s eyes on her as she flipped the sign on the door over, to indicate that business was closed for the day. She made her way over to the girl’s table and took the seat opposite her. She could hear her heart thumping.

 

There was silence, both of them looked at the table, it was obvious that they had things to say, but they just didn’t know how to.

 

The girl chuckled, breaking the silence as she looked up at Mina.

 

“I just realized, I don’t even know your name,” The girl said.

 

Mina was smiling now too, it seemed kind of stupid to think of someone you don’t even know the name of so much, she felt like a fool.

 

“I’m Mina, Myoui Mina.”

 

“Son Chaeyoung,”

 

Mina found her name cute, repeating it several times in her mind.

 

“Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung.”

 

“So where have you been, Chaeyoung?” Mina asked,

 

“As in after that day?” Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow,

 

“As in, where have you been all my life?” Mina replied with a cheeky grin on her face, causing Chaeyoung to smile.

 

This was going to be a fun night. They both knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!! i’ve been having writer’s block T___T don’t worry i’ll update soon :-)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first au ever i hope it’s not too bad >_<


End file.
